New Mutant Order
by Son-of-Athena
Summary: The New Mutant Order. Since 2049 a war had began against mutants vs. humans. For 200 years that war has raged. Stopping everything form growing. Now a New Mutant Order is trying to stop it. Read their story. Read and Review.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel idea of mutants, the various place or the other various characters of the marvel comics X-Men or various others. I Do own these characters that I have created, and I would really like for you to ask to use them. 

New Mutant Order 1: _Renovation_

Joshua T. Bell

The year is 2249. Rather than evolving, as anything should, the world had begun to have the reverse effect. Mutants began to become the dominating population, and to stop that, the 'true humans' began to exterminate them, genocide. Nearly 200 years ago it all started, President Vanessa R. Ripley had called to the humans to stop the threat of mutants. Though mutants have always been ridiculed, this woman changed people, as the dictator Hitler did years and years before. A new race of Nazi's had come into being, but this time it being the run by a government. It started with a virus, much like the Legacy virus, but must be induced through the body, breaking down the powers, and finally either killing the mutant, or stripping it permanently of their powers. The world easily fell to this new rein, and the human race was at peace, but the Mutant race was far from it. They began to revolt. Some mutants tried to stop it, but in the end all were against the humans. The mutants destroyed most of the important technology, virus were released that were once possible to destroy. This 'War on the Mutants' started everything, and now with barely any technology, and the lack of support to rebuild, it continues. This is the story of NMO, New Mutant Order.

The fire blazed around the young mutant. His head flew backwards as he looked over to the man shooting the large flames at him. His two arms reached up into the air, and his eyes turned a deathly white color. He flung his arms down, and a field of pure psychic energy formed around him. 

His dark red hair flared around. The ponytail it had been in had long been burnt away. His bubble reeked of the burnt hair the pyromaniac had singed. His green eyes slowly reformed as he held up his shield. His hands were now focused in front of him. Unlike most telekinetics and drawback of his own power was that he had to channel all his abilities through his hands, as if he had to directly touch the memories, or actually push the enemy. 

He gazed at the enemy his iris slowly disappearing once more. His arms flung out breaking the shield he had created. With his powers surging, he flung all his power through his hands. If it could be see, it would be as if another copy of his hands had pushed the pyromaniac away, moving him into a large wall. 

"You cannot do everything, what was it you called yourself? Flameguy? Fireman? Sorry, you didn't leave that name burning inside my skull as you said you would," He laughed for a few seconds, "I'm Jonathan," He stated as he touched the man's forehead. He wrapped the man up, using a rope he made inside the man's mind. Making him believe he had the rope on, an invincible rope, something no one could break. That in itself almost made him laugh, 'Some people have such weak minds it's not even funny.."

He moved quickly outside, before the 'extermination squads' as they the mutants liked to call them, caught them. Pushing his abilities inward, he began to easily float, and moved quickly across the sky, back to the large stealth plane that was flying in the air, "I am so glad we were able to find this, it makes life so much easier…"

Jonathan smiled as he boarded the ship, "It is hard to believe that just yesterday that guy thought he could be one of us."

"Shut up Jonathan!" A woman with dark brown hair stated. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and held wisdom, and courage way beyond her years. She looked at him and sighed as she created a small ball in her hands, "That was our base of operations! Do you not understand what we have to do now? It is bad enough that we have to ride this 200 years old piece of junk, but we also have find a new base of operations. They have nearly 109 mutants within their bases, and we had a list of them, now I need to reboot all that information onto the Blackbird once more!"

Another man removed himself from the pilot seat and walked over to them, "You two shut it!" He looked at them his eyes were covered with ruby quartz. The power was one of many that seemed to run in his family, though his was definitely the dominant one, "We need to get more members, the three of us are not going to even come close to defeating the human race!" 

The two stopped fighting, but Jonathan was the first to speak after about a 5 minute silence, "Cameron!," He stated to the man, "What about the mansion?"

"The mansion where we found this beast?" Cameron stated with a large smile, "That thing was abandoned when we were there, don't you think someone would have thought about that by now? What do you think Jenabell?"

"Jena," The woman stated in a fuss, "It is worth a shot."

Cameron got back to the controls of the Blackbird, and flew it towards New York City, the place where it all started. Their presence was easily unnoticed. The people just didn't understand that such things still existed. 

They landed only a few meters outside the ruins. The three of them walked slowly towards it, not knowing if any of their mutant abilities would come into handy. 

Jonathan walked in first. The building was large, but rubble was everywhere, "I don't know, this place is quite, well, it has a lot of junk."

"Well will it work?" Jena asked with a smile. 

Cameron smiled, "I think it will.."

"Whatever you say.." Jonathan looked around some more.

"Well, let's move in!" said Jena with a large smile upon her face.

"Yes, we will…" Cameron stated, as a large beast-type man jumped from some rubble.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" It screamed, "OUT OUT OUT!!!" 

Jonathan quickly went on the defense, but Jena on the other hand went completely opposite. She created a small orb from her hand, and threw it at the beast-man. It exploded at his chest, and he flew back a couple of inches. Cameron stalled a few seconds, and then gave a motion to Jonathan. At that, Jonathan quickly paralyzed the man, cutting off all the nerve pulses in the brain that would have kept the man standing. 

"Who are you?" Cameron stated justly.

"Loooo gun." He stated looking at the two, "DAD Loooo gun."

"Logan?" Jena stated, not being as much defensive now, "Do you live her?"

"MY HOUSE GET OUT OUT OUT!" It screamed.

"Whoa," Jonathan stated, "Do you mind if we live here with you? We can help you get food and live?" He stated not really knowing what to say.

"FOOOOOD?!?" The thing seemed odd. Some words it knew, while others it was totally oblivious to.

"Keep him paralyzed. Jena, start working on rebuilding," Cameron stated. 

The night went very slow, as did the next day. The beast-man didn't give up very much more than his name, and that he wanted them out. They had easily cleared out a decent area from the rubble, and that began their new hideout. The organization was on its way. The New Mutant Order had started.


End file.
